Kidnapped
by Maverick500
Summary: When Lucy gets kidnapped by Shane Casey; Lindsay asks her brother Deputy US Marshal Con Monroe for help. Ch. 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the characters of CSI NY. The belong to Jerry Bruckheimer. However the characters of Deputy US Marshal Conrad "Con"Monroe and Detective Nikki Williams are mine

**Chapter 1:**

When Lindsay heard Danny scream; she leapt from the bed and grabbed her 9MM GLOCK 17 GeN4 and raced into Lucy's room. Only Danny sobbing. She asked, "What happened?"

Danny told her. When he was finished she asked what do we do."

He replied, "I'll call Mac."

She nodded. She had her own phone call to make. Con Monroe, Deputy US Marshal had just gotten home after a grueling 15 day manhunt and arrest. He quickly jumped in the shower. 15 minutes later he had just stepped out and had dried off when his cell began to ring he grabbed it and barked, "Monroe."

She said in a shaky voice, "Lucy was just kidnapped."

He asked in an incredulous voice, "What the hell happened?"

She told him then she dissolved into tears

He said before he terminated the connection, "I'm on my way."

He stood in front of the mirror pulling his thick wavy shoulder length raven black hair into a low ponytail. Then he padded back into his bedroom and got dressed. He stood 5'7" tall and weighed 155#. He had a lithe muscular build broad shoulders, a narrow waist, long thick wavy shoulder length raven black hair, a black handle moustache and cold, piercing dark brown eyes. He wore tight dark blue Cowboy Cut Wrangler jeans, Lucchese Bklack Cherry Royal Calf Knox cowboy boots and a long sleeve black Wrangler pearl snap shirt. He also had a braided silver chain around his neck and a stainless steel Rolex Submariner watch on his left wrist . He had a stainless steel .45 Ruger Bisley Vaquero in a tooled leather Ox blood Galco 1880'S HOLSTER STRONGSIDE slung low and tied down on his right hip, a Timber Rattler Western Outlaw Bowie on his left hip, he had a .357 Smith & Wesson Model 686 snub nose in a brown Galco ankle holster strapped to his left boot. He slid his encrypted IPHONE and his Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife into his right hip pocket and his badge around his neck. Then he slid into his dark brown buckskin jacket and his black felt Stetson. The he jumped into his western brown 2015 Dodge Ram Laramie Longhorn 1500 4X4 and sped to Danny and Lindsay's house.

When he got there he slipped under the police tape and walked into the house. The first person he saw was Lindsay. He walked over and took her in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. He let her cry for a minute then softly said, "We'll get er back. I promise."

As soon as the words left his mouth Danny and Mac walked into the room. He disentangled himself from Lindsay and pulled Danny into a tight embrace as he told him what hat he had just told Lindsay. Mac asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

Con replied in his deep gravelly, "Lindsay called me an told me what had happened. I was already here chasin a fugitive so I just hightailed it here."

Mac nodded as Chief Brian Sinclair entered the house and walked right up to Mac, Con, Danny and Lindsay. He said, "Detective the resources of this entire department our at your service."

Both Lindsay and Danny thanked him. Then he pulled both Con and Mac aside and asked in a whispered voice, "What do you think Mac?"

Mac replied, "I think Shane Casey escaped after taking two of my CSI's hostage and kidnapped their infant daughter."

Con added in a low menacing growl, "My niece."

Sinclair nodded as he said, "I understand that Deputy Monroe. Until this matter is resolved or you hear otherwise you are TAD to Detective Taylor's unit. Am I understood?"

Con replied, "I got it Chief."

Sinclair nodded as he left. Mac said, "I want you out on the streets pressing your sources."

Con replied, "Alright but they ain't goin to be much help."

Mac asked, "Why not?"

Con replied as he leaned against a wall and rested his right hand on the well worn walnut grips of his Vaquero, "Cause this here Casey prolly done hit the road."

Danny said, "No he'd want us to suffer."

Con slowly rolled a cigarette as he asked, "I have one request?"

Mac asked as Con licked the corner of the hand rolled cigareette and stuck in his mouth, "What's that?"

Con replied as he struck a march off the hammer of his Vaquero and touched it to the cigarette, "I wanna bring in a partner?"

Mac asked as Stella and Flack walked up, "Who?"

Con replied as he exhaled a large cloud of bluish smoke, "Detective Nikki Williams. She's with Intel."

Mac nodded as Stella, "What've you got?"

Stella replied, "It looks like Shane went out the same window as he went in."

Danny growled, "I already told you that."

Stella said, "I know Danny but now it's backed up by the evidence."

Mac turned back to Con as he said, "Go get Det. Williams and brief her on the way."

Con nodded as he called over his shoulder, "Come on Donnie boy; we'll get Nikki an then we'll shake a few trees an see what falls out."

**Hope y'all like this chapter. Who should play Con and Nikki. Also sould Con have military experience**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

When they got to Detective Nikki Williams house Con said out of the corner of his mouth, "Let me do the talkin."

Flack said, "I planned to. I've only heard of Detective Williams; I've never met her."

Con nodded as they walked upon to the porch and he lightly knocked. 5 minutes later a short petite woman with a deep mahogany complexion, wavy dark brown hair, full bee stung ruby red lips and smoldering dark brown eyes ringed in eyeliner. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans that hugged her very voluptuous backside, black boots, and a blood red baby doll tee that clung to her ver large full breats. She leaned against the door as she drawled, "Howdy cowboy what brings you by?"

Con rolled a cigarette and stuck it into the corner of his mouth as he replied, "Lucy was kidnapped."

She stared at him in open mouthed shock as she led them inside. She asked after she recovered, "What happened?"

Con told her as he touched a match to his cigarette. When he was finished she said, "Let me grab my shield an piece and I'll be ready."

Both men nodded as she raced into her bedroom and put her 9MM GLOCK 19 GEN4 on her right hip, her badge slightly in front of her sidearm and put her IPHONE on her left hip. When she reemerged she stated in a voice filled with a vicious fury as she slid into her black leather jacket, "We'll get her back and Shane Casey will pay."

Con growled in a low menacing voice as they walked out and climbed into his truck, "Yuh got that right darlin."

And with that he fired the truck up and peeled out as he sped away. Flack asked from the backseat, "Uh where we going Lone Ranger?"

Con drawled, "To talk to a source of mine."

Flack asked, "Who is this source and what is the background?"

Con replied in an edged voice, "Drop it Irish."

Flack knew when Con used that voice he was about to lose his temper. He dropped it and picked up the .30-06 Winchester Model 1895 lever action rifle. He examined the beautiful walnut stock, the brass receiver plate, the flip up sight and the long octagonal barrel. He asked, "Where did you get this rifle? It's beautiful."

Con replied as he exhaled a large cloud of bluish smoke, "Was my Daddy's. It's been in my family fer nigh onto 100 years. He carried it when he was a Deputy US Marshal. Same as my Granddaddy before him."

Flack asked, "So you followed in their footsteps?"

Con said, "Yep. After I left the Marines I got a job as an instructor teaching survival skills and martial arts on the Lakota Sioux Reservation out in the Black Hills. Well I did that for 2 years then a man found me and asked if I I wanted to be a Deputy US Marshalr. I accepted and here I am. I'll find Casey. It's what I do."

Flack asked, "Why were you working on the Sioux Reservation?"

Con replied as he flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt out of the window, "I'm half Sioux."

He caught Flack's shocked expression and elaborated, "Me and Lindsay have different mothers. When our father left the Marines in 67 he met my mother; the daughter of a Lakota Sioux shaman. I was born on DEC. 21st 1968. My mother died in childbirth so my father rejoined the Marines in 1969 and I went to stay with my Granddaddy in the Black Hills. He met Lindsay's mom when he left the Marines fer good in 71. In 72 Lindsay was born. I went to live with them briefly in the winter of 73 but by the spring I was livin in the Black Hills again. I finally moved home permanently in 78. My father knew my Granddaddy wanted me to learn the ways of the Sioux so he hired my uncle Johnny Coyote to be a hand on our ranch and teach me. So in essence I'm an excellent tracker as well as an expert at both armed and unarmed combat. I'm a crack shot with any kind o firearm, I'm great at pickin locks hotwiring cars, breakin an enterin, all o which I learned in Recon. I can also throw a tomahawk, axe or knife with extreme accuracy."

Flack was amazed as he asked in a sarcastic voice, "Is there any skill set that you haven't mastered?"

Nikki spoke up, "He also is fluent in Lakota, Spanish, French, German, Russian, Ukrainian, Romanian, Armenian, Hungarian, Serbian, Bosnian, Croatian, Japanese, both Cantonese and Mandarin as well as Arabic, Farsi, Turkish, Pashto, Dari, Albanian, and Urdu."

Flack whistled as they pulled up to an old dilapidated apartment building. He said as they hopped out of the truck, " Be on yer toes."

Flack nodded as he drew his 9MM GLOCK 17 GEN4 and they followed Con into the building. Flack asked, "Where does this guy live?"

Con replied as he slowly led them up the stairs, "Who said it was a he?"

Flack exclaimed, "It's his girlfriend isn't it?"

Con drawled sarcastically, "I knew yuh could figure it out."

Flack just rolled his eyes. They were on the third floor landing when a tall lanky black male with dreadlocks leaned over the rail and fired a .45 MAC10 at them. Con cursed as they all sought cover. He yelled, "Y'all alright?"

Nikki yelled as several other black males began shooting at them, "I'm fine."

Con yelled as he killed a gunman with a center mass shot, "Donnie you okay?"

When he didn't get an immediate answer he yelled again. When he still didn't get an answer he yelled, "Nikki can yuh get ta Don?"

She replied, "I think so, Cover me."

Con yelled as he reloaded the two empty chambers of his Vaquuero, "On the count of three. Ready. 1, 2, 3."

As soon as the words left his mout he popped up and began to lay down cover fire; allowing her to run to Flack's position. Con yelled as he dropped down and reloaded his Vaquero, "How is he darlin?"

She yelled, "Con you better get over here. He's hurt pretty bad."

**How bad is Flack hurt**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

He low crawled over and gently probed the three profusely bleeding bullet wounds on Flack's left side Nikki asked as the gunman stopped to reload, "What are we going to do; we are vastly outgunned and outnumbered."

Con reached down and drew his S & W Model 686 snb nose and handed it to her along with the extra three spped loaders. Then he picked up Flack's discarded GLOCK 17 and handed it to her as well along with his five spare magazines. She asked as he drew his Vaquero, What are you doing?"

He replied, "Well I aim ta go out there and take those boys out. Yuh say here and cover our egress point."

And with he slipped away. Instead of taking the steps he climbed over the rain and took two of the gunman by surprise. As they turned to face him; he reached behind his neck and threw a throwing knife into the chest of one of the shooters. Then he knocked the gun from the other shooter's hand with an outside crescent kick. Then he hit the guy with a vicious combination of jabs, hooks, uppercuts and knee strikes. He finished up the brutal assault with 720 kick to the head. He retrieved his throwing knife, wiped it clean and returned it to it's hiding place. He continued on and saw 3 gang bangers shooting down at Nikki. He palmed his six shooter and yelled, "Hey."

As one they all turned around and he put a round into each of their chests'. Then he holstered his pistol and continued on. He hadn't gone 5 feet when he started taking automatic fire. He threw his knife with unerring accuracy into one of the shooter's chest's and palmed his six gun as he dove sideways and pumped a bullet into two of the shooters. He was in the process of reloading his Vaquero when rounds began punching through the meager hollow core door. He cursed as he heard a scream. He looked over and saw the body of an emaciated young black woman. The owner of the apartment he surmised. Suddenly a cold malevolent rage overtook him as he rose to his feet and dropped the Vaquero back into the holster. The he pulled out his Timber Rattler Western Outlaw Bowie; he heard the surviving two shooters approaching. He pressed his back against the wall beside the open door. As soon as the gun broke the threshold Con grabbed the arm and broke it, then he drug the screaming gang banger into the apartment. Then he rammed the razor sharp 11 3/8" blade under the guy's jaw and into his brain. He dropped the guy and wet out and confronted the last shooter. As soon as the gang banger saw him he took aim but before he could pull the trigger his head exploded revealing Nikki standing behind him. His lips twisted into a smirk as he drawled, "Thanks darlin."

She replied as he collected and stowed his knives, "No problemo cowboy."

He asked, "How's Donnie?"

She replied as they went and collected the only living gunman, "He needs to get a hospital."

He said, "Call a bus fer im. I'll start interrogatin this dick bag."

As she pulled out her phone she asked, "Where's your source?"

Con replied, "Let's ask this shitbird. She's his sister."

The battered and bloodied gang banger sneered, "I ain't telling you shit cowboy."

Con just gave the guy a look as he drawled, "Look partner yuh ain't getting outta here so yuh might as well give that up,"

The black man just stared a him for several minutes the he sneered, "What you gonna do kill me cop?"

A lazy smile twisted his lips as he drawled, "Nah son I ain't goin ta kill yuh."

Nikki knew that smile and that tone; it meant that Con was about to lose his temper. And when that happened it was not a good thing. The gang banger on the other hand thought Con was soft; boy was he wrong. In the blink of an eye Con had his Timber Rattler Western Outlaw Bowie pressed to his throat as he said in a low edged voice, "Look pard; either yuh tell me where yer no account skanky crack whore of a sister is holed up or I'm gonna show yuh how the Sioux treated their prisoners."

The gang banger flicked his eyes over to Nikki as he said, "Ya wanna call off your boy?"

Nikki said in a quiet but firm voice, "Con we need to take him in."

Con sneered as he sheathed his bowie, "Well pard I guess it's yer lucky day."

Just then Mac, Hawkes, Danny, and Stella came rushing up the stairs. Mac asked, "Where's Flack?"

Nikki replied as she showed Mac where she had put Flack. Hawkes asked as he approached Flack, "How are you buddy?"

Flack snarked, "I was hit three times in the side; how do you think I am?"

Hawkes grinned as he and Danny wheeled the gurney down stairs. Once they were gone Mac looked around as he quipped, "Looks like you haven't lost your touch."

Con's lips twisted a slow easy grin as he rolled a cigarette and stuck it in the corner of his mouth as he drawled, "Aw those boy's weren't nothin. Bunch o amateurs. I do gotta say If Nikki wouldn't o been there I would've got wasted."

Nikki said, "You'd have killed him."

` Con said he touched the lit match to the end of the cigarette, "Naw darlin yuh saved my ass."

She grinned at him as Stella asked, "Mac said you were a good fighter. What fighting styles do you know?"

Con exhaled through his nostrils as he replied, "Well darlin I know MCMAP, Krav Maga, Combat Jui Jitsu, Tang Soo Do, Shitō-ryū Karate, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Judo, Muay Thai and Sambo."

Stella said, "Wow I guess you really know who take care of yourself."

Con took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled through his nostrils as he drawled, "Let's get this shitbird back ta the precinct. We'll question im there."

Mac gave a curt nod as they left. When they got back the precinct Danny and Stella were questioning the gang banger while Mac, Con and Nikki watched through the 1 way glass.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

Mac asked, "So where do you think Casey's girl is?"

Con shrugged as he said, "Beat's the hell outta me pard."

Just then Lindsay came running in. Mac asked, "What's up?"

She said, "I think we might have found where Casey's girl is hiding at."

Both Mac and Con stared at her as Con drawled, "Well out with kid."

Lindsay gave her older brother a look as she said, "I think she's in Harlem. She's hiding out with the Bloods"

Con rapped on the glass as Mac said, "I'll have ESU meet us there."

When Danny and Stella came out of the interrogation room Mac filled them in. When he was finished Danny said, "Let's go."

Con put a restraining hand on his shoulder as he said, "Hold up there pard. We have no idea what we're walking into."

Danny's head whipped around as he growled in a fierce voice, "Then we need to find out."

Mac said, "Con I want you and Nikki to surveil the area and let us know if Tamika Brooks leaves but under no circumstances are you to breach until we arrive."

Con nodded as he and Nikki left.

45 minutes later they were sitting in front of a huge opulent gated mansion. He saw the bloods patrolling the grounds and swore as he growled. "Well shit."

Nikki asked as Con reached back and grabbed his .30-06 Lever Action Winchester Model 1895, "How are we going to get inside?"

**What will Con tell her?**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5:**

Con said, "well we got two options; we could hop the fence take out the guards and find this here girl or we could wait fer Mac. It's yer call darlin."

She hesitated for several minutes then she said, "We wait."

Con cursed as he said, "Aw hell I shoulda knowed what yuh was goin ta say."

She smirked as he pulled out his phone. She asked, "Who are you calling?"

Con replied, "I'm callin my team ta help us find Lucy."

Nikki nodded as he made the call. 15 minutes later he said, "My team will meet us here."

Nikki nodded as she asked, "When they get here are we ging in when your team gets here?"

He was about to reply when a jet black 2015 Ford Expedition pulled up behind them, "Yea."

She checked her GLOCK as the doors of the Expedition opened and 2 men and a woman stepped out. She grinned as they walked up the truck; she knew them all and was very good friends with them. First there was Beauregard "Beau" Gautreaux ; he was a large powerfully built back standing at 6'7" tall and weighing 295#. He had long black braids, a black close cropped ragged goatee and brown eyes. He wore black wide leg jeans, white Nike basketball shoes and an untucked New Orleans Saints jersey. He also a silver chain around his neck, a silver Rolex Oyster Perpetual on his left wrist, a large white gold diamond earring in his left ear, a stainless steel .357 Magnum Magnum Research Dessert Eagle in an inside the waistband holster at the small of his back several gang tattoos running up and down his arms and on his back and his badge on a chain around is neck. Next there was Miranda McGregor; She was a short petite woman. She stood 5'0" tall and weighed 95#. She had long red hair, full bee stung ruby red lips and emerald green eyes. She wore a black skirt, black leather pumps white button up long sleeve shirt and a tailored black blazer. She also had a white gold diamond pendant around her neck, matching earrings, and a matching bangle bracelet on her left wrist a whit gold diamond encrusted watch on her right wrist a holstered 9MM HK VP9 on her left hip and her badge clipped to her left blazer outside pocket And lastly there was Sal Vicenza ; he was tall well muscled man standing at 6'0" and weighing 215#. He had an olive complexion, short raven hair that he kept slicked back and cool dark brown eyes. He wore a black three piece Armani suit, a light blue long button up dress shirt, black Gucci boots, and a black Armani silk tie. He also a sterling silver St. Christopher medal around his neck, a white gold Rolex Submariner on his left wrist, a stainless steel .40 S&W Beretta PX4 Storm INOX in a black Galco Miami Classic II Shoulder holster, a .40 S&W PX4 Storm INOX compact strapped to his left ankle. and his badge clipped to his belt. Con drawled, "Thanks fer cominy'all."

Miranda said in her thick Irish Brogue, "Tis not a problem. We all love the wee lil lass."

Jamal chimed, "Yea dawg we got yo back."

Con thanked him as Sal asked, "Is she in there?"

He shook his head as he said, "Nope. But the dirt bag that took her's girlfriend in in there."

Jamal asked, "Who's his girlfriend?"

Con replied, "Tamika Brooks."

Beau said, I know both an her brother."

Con asked, "Wanna go in with in me ta talk at er?"

**Well this is Con's team. Any thoughts on who should play them?**


End file.
